1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subject tracking apparatus, a camera having the subject tracking apparatus, and a method for tracking a subject.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, detecting the movement of a subject based on light measurement information for every divided region of a field divided into plurals, and tracking a region focused by manual operation while tracking the subject as a new subject are known (see e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 06-230453).
A camera which automatically tracks the subject when photographing a moving subject, and performs focus detection and exposure calculation is known. In the conventional camera, an image that becomes a reference for tracking the subject is stored, and a target of high correlation is tracked by pattern matching (see e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-58431).